Punishment
by Talhiri
Summary: This story is a Exile based after Kotor 2 and the Shades, are out for blood. Jedi blood and the General Kestrel ortherise known as the Exile in paticuliar. May contain some grapic scenes or vivdly described scenes regarding wounds.
1. Prologue

**Punishment**

**-- Prologue --**

* * *

Kestrel stood looking out over the balcony and pulled back her black hood as she stared down into the lush forest of Deralia. 

She smiled bitterly, the New Jedi Order, Kestrel and Revan had founded was being created on her home planet.

It was also strange in a way, that Revan who the galaxy had come to hate and love would become the Master of the new Jedi Order, even though some Masters and other members from years before and after she had left still lived.

Kavar, Vrook, and Zae, and Vosh were all dead by Kreia… Atris was on Telos with the Echani Handmaidens and the one who was called Brianna.

Kestrel shook her head, she needed to talk to Revan, her sister. Maybe the two of them could practice sparring or something together. Kestrel picked up her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt as she left the room.

* * *

"There are so many to kill… so many to find…" 

Revan who was standing on the east side of the building, shook her head and groaned out loud as she thought about her plans.

There was too much going on, and this time there was nothing to destroy, nothing to kill… It was all peaceful… for now, anyways.

Revan turned around at the light footsteps and looked at their owners. "Is it time?" she asked and received a nod in acknowledgement.

Revan grinned and straightened with an eager look on her face, "let's get this over with, then."

The vibrodagger plunged deep into Revan's chest and twisted as it carved a bloody hole near the still-beating heart as blood spurted everywhere. Revan collapsed to the ground and lay there shivering as the knife was wiped clean and placed back in its sheath.

* * *

"Revan?" 

Kestrel had been looking for Revan when she found her sister sprawled on the ground, bleeding heavily onto the already blood soaked floor.

"Revan!" Kestrel's face was concerned as she grasped Revan's shoulders, "what's wrong?"

Revan gave Kestrel an odd look in reply and tried to stand, speaking in pained tones. "Assassins... tried to get data files… poisoned me with… da…"

"Shush," Kestrel told Revan, "I'm going to call for some help and then you'll be fine."

"No! Revan grabbed Kestrel with a trembling hand and pulled on Kestrel's robes; bring her closer to her face. "They said something, you should know… in case I die…"

Kestrel shook her head, "you're not going to die, Rev, I won't let you die…"

Revan smiled as she looked at Kestrel and her eyes glinted red. "No Kestrel, I won't die, but you might…"

"Umm, Rev, what's wrong with you? You're delirious from the loss of blood, look stay here and I'll get the others." Kestrel asked as she tried to back away from her sister, but was forced to stay, an iron grip from behind pressing her down.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Revan hissed, a long tongue slithering out of her mouth, "this is who I really am…"

And so saying, the alien masquerading as revan began to morph into her true form of that of the Shade. Suddenly red eyes appeared blinking as the shade, surrounded Kestrel.

"No, you won't get away with this!" Kestrel screamed and was shot with some small sort of darts, multiple times but nothing happened.

* * *

Calling upon the Force, she jumped up and landed in a backwards twist onto her feet, her lightsaber flaring to life just as her feet touched the ground. 

She twisted around to stare at the tight ring of no less than five, maybe ten people surrounding her, and her movements slowly turned sluggish as the poison started to take effect, even with all of Kestrel's training.

She tried to call out for help when she saw something fly out of the air at her, leaping directly into her face.

Without thinking, Kestrel shoved her lightsaber upwards, going down into a crouch. The mask that would have made contact fell served in half in front of her feet.

Thunk! The satisfying noises of the anarchic weapon fell apart; she smirked at the Shade standing in front of her.

"I'm going to take you…" She started to say when something sharp and painful dug into her back. She was pushed forward, sprawling onto the ground by the force of it. She tried to speak, but the burst of pain as the thing dug deeper into her back keep her from anything but gasping and moaning as she writhed on the ground.

"You are going to take me nowhere, little one."

The Shade who had masqueraded as Revan previously smiled and bent down besides the struggling exile. "What you are feeling right now, is the first stage of the Chivar's attack."

"_First stage…?" _Kestrel thought frantically for a moment before she felt the slimy sharp scales slither around her wrists, effectively forming a living rope that sent waves of pain into her body.

"Yes…" The Shade smiled and dimly for the first time, Kestrel noticed the half-moon scar adorning its forehead. "These Chivar can be quite useful, in restraining," and the Shade leaned in closer to whisper in Kestrel's ear, _"anyone, even an exile… or Jedi…" _

The Shade spoke to the Chivar as though it was spitting something out of what passed for its mouth, and blessedly the pain faded to a dull ache.

* * *

Kestrel could do nothing but whimper as she lay bleeding on the ground her head besides the half-moon scarred Shade as he turned around to address another Shade with a newly slashed face, the X like wound still bleeding black ochre. 

"You were seen and caught!" Moon-scar shouted at X; whose face was tight with pain and lit with triumphant victory.

"I was able to stab the blue girl before she could raise the alarm, and I got what we were seeking!"

X waved a pack of data pads in front of Moon-scar's eyes, his eyes glowing yellow with pleasure.

Kestrel watched as the four Shades, Moon-scar and X looked eagerly at the files.

_Now…" _Kestrel thought dimly, _"I've got to get out now!" _She pushed herself up with a grunt of pain and started to run, dizzily weaving as she strained to put some distance between her and her would-be-kidnappers.

* * *

Several shouts from behind her and hissing tones in the slithering like tone sounded again, for the second time that night. 

This time, Kestrel was faced with something she had not expected to encounter.

The Chivar increased the pain in her back, near enough that she almost immediately blacked out.

She desperately tried to draw upon the Force, so she could remove the Chivar from her back, when something bit into her stomach.

She arched her back, which only made the pain and ability of the Chivar increase, as she screamed; thrusting her head up just in time for her to see a mask of some sorts close down on her face.

Panic closed in on her as it sealed itself around the lower half of her face, covering her mouth and nostrils, feelers crawling down her throat and into her lungs.

Darkness started to close in on her as she heard the droning hum of a shuttle being landed.

She fell to the ground paralyzed by pain and fear as she was grabbed and hoisted into the shuttle, swiftly and brutally.

* * *

Shouts from far off in the distance echoed oddly in the night, as voices and commands where issued some concerning her, other commands for whatever purposes they were made for. 

Moon-scar watched as X attached her hands to the mother Chivar, which encircled its snake like body around them three times, so she was held up by her arms pulling them backwards.

Another animal, this one called the Tahio was sealed across her mouth and nostrils effectively giving them control to cut off her breathing or to pump whatever they wished in or out of, she should try to become violent or escape later on.

And, Moon-scar mused, he was sure she would on a number of times. He took in the last few details, of the Sageuro running from the floor to her stomach, the creature that would allow them to pump whatever they choose to into her stomach, and turned to Sage.

Sage, he reflected, was named virtually for the sage gills she always displayed on the side of her neck, in memory of the Selkath which she was quite taken with.

"Take us out of here," he ordered briskly, "and no delaying, they still have the Ebon Hawk and we do _not_ want to get into a dogfight with _that_ ship."

Everyone shuddered at his words, remember who piloted the ship and had made them come alive to this state as they were now.

Only six Shades lived now and they were out for blood…

Jedi blood…

Namely the Lady Revan and General Kestrel's blood…

* * *

R&R, please! First Exile based story 


	2. Before

**-- Before --**

* * *

"And bring it around your head and under your arm!" The woman standing on the sidelines, shout her advice encouraging the red haired woman who was currently losing to the young blond man. 

Mira gritted her teeth in frustration and glared at Mical who currently had the advantage of pushing his weapon close to her throat, too close. In real life, this would have been a struggle for her life; in the sparring room it was a struggle for her reputation and level advancement in the challenges.

Mical grinned and leaned in to absorb his victory, taking in Mira's physical form eagerly. He had lusted after the Exile …or Kestrel, but he had lost before he had even started.

First it had been Master Kavar, who had made the matter clear that _he _fancied Kestrel when Mical had first come to the Enclave and fallen in love with the ex… Kestrel…

Then when she had found him once again, it was that scoundrel Atton, the lying man who did not hold anything of value that he could possibly give her.

So now, Mical lusted after Mira and the other woman… surely one of them would fall in love with him?

"…Gotca!" Mira grunted as she strained upwards and kicked Mical in the solar plexus hard. His eyes rolled up and his teeth clenched as he let out a small gasp before he collapsed to the ground in a tight ball.

Mira crouched down besides him and whispered in his ear, as she used the Force to pull his head closer to her mouth, "next time I slice them off if you so much as leer at me again, got that?"

Mical nodded desperately and she released her hold in the Force and limped away.

Mission arched an eyebrow as Mira staggered over to her side and nearly tripped over an uneven floor tile.

"He got you good, hey?"

Mira glowered death glares, Mission, who shrugged it off and, merely pulled out a medpac and jabbed it into Mira's leg.

"There…" Mission inspected the swollen ankle that ought to take care of it."

Mira watched as several figures entered the training room from the northern side of the training area.

"I thought Revan was away for a month or two, how come she's back earlier, Mission?"

"…Hmmm? Did you say something?" Mission preoccupied with the min computer device on her arm did not look up as Revan walked over to her.

Revan winked slowly at Mira and put a finger softly to her lips a smile spreading across her face as she approached Mission. Mira did nothing to warn her friend, expect wait and she didn't have to wait long.

Revan's planned antics soothed Mira immediately, allowing her to forgot her worries and problems as Mission's leg was pulled out from underneath her in the classic way that Bastila Shan Ordo had once done on Tatooine, blaming it on the shifting sands and Mission's _lack of attention to where she was walking._

"What the bloody hell?" Mission jumped up and swirled around her hand reaching for the vibrodagger in a small sheath on her hip, when she realized who had _tripped _her.

"Revan!" Mission squealed and jumped on her friend with a hug, knocking Revan back who let her herself crash to the ground rather than use the Force to keep her balance.

Revan grinned at the girl as she helped her up, "I suppose that could be called payback for tripping you?" She smiled and arched an eyebrow at Mission who snorted and shook her head, "heck no! I'll get you back, don't worry about that."

Revan sighed and past a suffered look to her companion behind her, "you never did grow up did you?"

There was a smile underlying her tone and a slight twinkle of laughter in her eyes as Mission was greeted by her husband Dustil Onasi.

"Well depending on what aspect of _growing up_ you are talking about, Master…"

"Dustil," Revan interrupted absently as she waved the rest of the sparring teams over, "I've told you once and I've told you all, I do _not _want to be called a Master by anyone!"

"But Mom, you _are _a Jedi Master and our teacher…" Dustil protested, the hint of a smile playing on his face as he tried to placate her.

"Two weeks kitchen chores then apprentice," Revan said her face craved out of stone as she turned serious again, all the laughter in her face gone.

"Starting tomorrow and I want proper meals, not something burnt or ruined…"

Revan scanned the crowd gathered before her critically before she looked at Mira with an odd look. "You," she pointed to Mira, "stay here and wait, I want to talk to you."

Issuing orders for Canderous and Zaalbar to go and patrol the perimeter with Mical and Yuthura.

Carth, Dustil, and Jolee where sent to the kitchens, much to Dustil's disappointment, while Bastila, Juhani and Visas where told to clean the general area and work on their shuttles and mechanic supplies in the hanger bay.

" Mission, I need you to go to the _room _and work with T3 and HK on those files I wanted for the next month. If you have any problems or find anythi—"

"Contact you I know, I know!" Mission rolled her eyes as everyone started to walk away. Mission started to leave, but she stopped and put her hand on Revan's shoulder, "it's good to have you back, Rev…"

Revan nodded and mumbled a _thanks _in return as the Twi'lek girl left her and Mira alone.

* * *

"Right, Mira… where is Kes?" Revan turned her hard cold calculating stare to Mira with full force. 

"Umm, Kes…?" Mira asked and thought for a minute before she made the connection, "oh you mean Kestrel!"

Mira shrugged; "when Mission and I went to find her we found her sprawled on her notes at her desk, so we put her to bed and left her sleeping."

Revan frowned, "I see…" and then shook her head, "you need to practice more Mira. That was wide opening you left for blonde to stab you several times back there."

Mira shrugged, "I won, so it shouldn't matter now…"

Revan nodded thoughtfully, "Yes you _did _win _that _fight, but you might not always win other fights."

"What are you going on about, Master…?" Mira asked curiously watching as Revan quickly rubbed her arm.

A dart plunged into Mira's arm as Revan whirled, revealing a dart launcher similar to Mira's own located on her arm.

"…What?" Mira sputtered through numb lips as she fell back against the wall. Revan smiled as she hoisted up the weakly struggling Mira onto her shoulder.

"You're going to help me bring the Jedi down, such as the pitiful human that you are."

Revan dragged Mira up the stairs to the file room and entered to find another one already there, standing over a body on the ground, "she's alive still?" Revan asked as the other being morphed back into his form.

"Yes, Casey… she's alive still…"

Dustil's face grinned eagerly back at Revan as she dumped Mira besides the girl positioning her as though the two of them had had a fight, and produced a small knife, marking several cuts on the unconscious woman before she stood.

"Let's go… we have to make our shuttle…" Revan led the way towards the open roof, the being, now following her in his natural state as he was born with.

The Shades had come back to life again, and the Jedi blood would spill in their wake.

* * *


End file.
